A solar cell module has a structure in which a plurality of solar cells are connected in series or in parallel by means of a wiring member electrically connected to the terminals on the front and back surfaces of the cells.
Here, the electrodes in adjacent solar cells are connected by the wiring member. A solar cell string is constructed by connecting adjacent solar cells. A solar cell module is constructed by electrically joining a plurality of solar cell strings. The solar cell strings are electrically connected by soldering transition wiring between the wiring members positioned at the end portions of each solar cell string. The transition wiring is used as output wiring to draw out electric power from all of the solar cell strings. The transition wiring collects the power output from the wiring members, routes the power to the external output of the solar cell module, and is soldered to a conductor electrically joined to the external output.
A solar cell module is usually manufactured by stacking a surface protecting member, a filler material sheet, a plurality of solar cell strings, a filler material sheet and backing film in successive order, and then subjecting the laminate to heat and pressure inside a laminating device (see, for example, Patent Document 1).